1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to concentrated cleaning products with stabilized ester components.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Graffiti is a form of vandalism in which a wall or surface is painted or marked. Graffiti typically involves paints, inks, and/or permanent markers.
Removing graffiti with power solvents is possible but their use can be hazardous to the person cleaning the graffiti and in the long run can be hazardous to the environment. In addition, the solvents present fire hazards during storage and transport.
Non-liquid methods of removing graffiti such as scrapping or scrubbing are ineffective when the surface being cleaning is porous or uneven.
Lastly, the graffiti remover must be selective in the paint that is being dissolved. If the underlying surface is painted, the graffiti remover should be gentle enough not to remove the underlying paint.
Cleaning solutions using esters are known. However, their use has been limited because they are unstable in aqueous solutions. In particular, when ester-based cleaning solutions sit in an aqueous solution, the ester begins to decompose. The decomposing ester produces undesirable and potentially hazardous byproducts. Furthermore, as the ester decomposes, the amount of ester, which is the active ingredient in the cleaning solution, is decreasing.
Esters cannot be used in any water-based products for extended periods of time without the esters decomposing into an acid and an alcohol over time, as described in Formula I.RCO2R(aq)→RCOOH+HOR   (I)
As a result, the pH of the product decreases.
For these reasons, a need exists for a graffiti remover and other cleaners utilizing an ester that can be shipped and stored without degrading.